the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cavalo (Skyrim)
Cavalos são mamíferos que facilitam o fardo de viajar em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Eles podem ser comprados em estaleiros ou roubados, além de poderem ser alugados em carroças para se fazer uma viagem rápida a qualquer cidade de Skyrim. make up for endurance what they lack in speed Horses and horse-drawn carriages are commonly used as methods of transportation. Both are capable of traveling the harsh terrain and climate with ease. Biologia Cavalos são animais grandes e resistentes, usados para locomoção. Embora que, seu tipo físico não seja voltado para grandes velocidades, eles compensação em resistência; podendo percorrer grandes distâncias antes de cansarem. Todos os Cavalos são de um tipo único encontrado em Skyrim. Cavalos em geral são encontrados em cinco tipos específicos de cores. cavalos podem ser comprados nos Estábulos fora das Grandes Cidades. Cavalos comprados permanecem nos estábulos quando o Dragonborn entra nas grandes cidades. Cavalos especiais são obtidos por completar Missões. Resistência Todos os cavalos tem a habilidade de saltar e empinar. Cavalos únicos obtidos em missões; Mera Sombra, possui a maior Saúde que todos os cavalos, Arvak (Dawnguard) possui vários traços únicos por ser uma criatura conjurável, Nevado possui a maior Resistência que todos os cavalos; sendo ele aquele que consegue percorrer as maiores distâncias, antes de perder o fôlego. A expansão Dawnguard introduz combate montado. Compra Com exceção dos três cavalos únicos; Mera Sombra, Nevado e Arvak (Dawnguard). Cavalos estão disponíveis para compra em qualquer estábulo listado abaixo por 1000 de Ouro, independente da Habilidade de Oratória. Todos os cavalos diferem apenas em aparência, e tem desempenhos iguais. Uma vez comprado, o cavalo é pertencente ao jogador e é identificado por: Cavalo de (nome do jogador). O jogador pode ter vários tipos e todos os cavalos ao mesmo tempo. O último cavalo que foi cavalgado ou que fez uma Viagem Rápida com jogador, será o que o acompanhará pelo jogo. Todos os outros retornaram paro o estábulo ou lugar que foi encontrado/comprado. Estábulos podem ser construídos para Casas, na expansão de Skyrim; Heartfire. Um cavalo também pode ser comprado para seu administrador. Tipos de Cavalos Mera-Sombra Mera Sombra, aparece durante a Campanha da Irmandade Sombria. Ele possui uma sela mais eleborada e o breio diferente dos outros cavalos. Possui a mesma resistência e velocidade que os outros cavalos, mas é extremamente forte e consegue lidar com os inimigos mais poderosos de Skyrim. Vale notar que ele pode ser morto em certos casos de combates muito difíceis, ou em quedas. Mesmo que Mera Sombra morra como qualquer outro cavalo, ele reaparecerá depois de 10 dias (do jogo) no local de sua morte ou na piscina onde o mesmo é encontrado a primeira vez. Nevado Outro cavalo único é o garanhão bege chamado de Nevado, obtido durante a missão Promessas à Cumprir em Riften, se o jogador consequir persuadir ou ameaçar Louis Letrush. Nevado consegue correr por uma distância maior que os outros cavalos e Mera Sombra, mas não possui sua força, sendo igual aos outros cavalos em termos de resistir a danos. Arvak Arvak é adicionado na expansão Dawnguard. Arvak pode ser Invocado com o feitiço Conjurar Arvak, quando a missão Ache o Crânio de Arvak for completa. Arvak é um cavalo Morto-Vivo com chamas roxas que saem de sua cauda e crina. Se ele for morto; simplesmente irá voltar ao Moledro de Almas e pode ser invocado novamente. Empréstimo e Roubo Roubar cavalos é considerado um crime contra o dono do mesmo. Montar um cavalo que estiver rotulado "roubar cavalo" é um crime e gera uma recompensa. Lugares comuns de se encontrar cavalos para roubar são acampamentos (Stomcloaks ou Imperiais), ou fortes, locais de batalhas ou vagando sozinhos. Toda vez que um cavalo roubado é montado, será adicionado 50 de ouro na recompensa pelo Dragonborn, fazendo com que roubar cavalos dê muito prejuízo ao jogador. No entanto, é possível montar num cavalo roubado sem receber uma recompensa se não for flagrado por ninguém, nem mesmo o cavalo; como em jogos anteriores. Mesmo que cavalgue com ele, logo após o roubo, em frente ao local onde fora roubado. As vezes, é dada ao jogador, a opção de pegar um cavalo emprestado. Esse cavalo será indicado na tela; com "Cavalo de do Jogador", ao invés de "Roubar Cavalo". Possivelmente, o cavalo mais fácil de conseguir emprestado, é o da Fazenda de Katla. Depois de vender um produto para Katla, o jogador é permitido pegar um cavalo emprestado dos estábulos. No entanto, após desmontar do cavalo; ele irá embora, como cavalos roubados fazem. Bandidos podem ser encontrados disfarçados de alguma facção. Após mata-los, seu cavalo pode ser montado. Isso não conta como roubo; mas depois de desmontar, ele ainda irá embora, como cavalos roubados fazem. Durante a Guerra Civil, o jogador tem a oportunidade de atacar uma carroça quebrada, carregada com armas e ouro. Após matar os soldados, o cavalo que carregava a carruagem pode ser montado. Cavalgando e Montando Enquanto estiver cavalgado, um cavalo pode andar (sem apertar o botão de corrida), galopar, correr e arremeter(apertando e segurando o botão de corrida). Quando montado, o jogador possuirá uma grande energia e força, permitindo correr por mais tempo e uma maior capacidade de carga. Essa grande capacidade de carga permite que o jogador viajar rapidamente enquanto estiver sobrecarregado. Se o botão for apertado enquanto o cavalo estiver andando ou parado, o cavalo irá andar para trás ou relinchar. Cavalos também podem nadar, mesmo sendo mais lentos que o jogador. Cavalos morrem facilmente com danos por queda. Cavalos não podem ser cavalgados dentro de casas, tumbas ou outros locais que precisem atravessar portas. Eles podem ser cavalgados dentro das Fortalezas Ogras. Quando o jogador fizer uma viajem rápida para uma cidade, o cavalo ficará no estábulo do lado externo da cidade. Em cidades que não possuem estábulos, o jogador permanecerá montado no cavalo, podendo caminhar com ele pela área da cidade. Cavalos são normalmente dóceis e fugiram de situações de combates quando desmontados. No entanto, as vezes eles atacaram agressores e defenderam o jogador, o que eventualmente os levaram a morte. Combate Montado Quando o jogador estiver portando uma arma de combate corpo a corpo, pode usa-la para golpear em ambos os lados do cavalo utilizando os botões de ataque. Combate montado foi disponível na atualização 1,6. Já que os botões são utilizados para direcionar a direção em que será desferido o ataque, é impossível bloquear ou atacar com uma outra arma, no entanto ataques poderosos ainda podem ser desferidos. Algumas armas de duas-mãos podem ser manejadas com apenas uma das mãos. O jogador também pode utilizar uma arma de alcance para atacar enquanto montado, a câmera fica bloqueada na perspectiva de terceira pessoa enquanto montado, o que pode dificultar muito atingir o alvo com precisão. Se o jogador possuir os privilégios de Arquearia Olho de Águia e Mão Firme, pode facilitar um pouco. Feitiços e Gritos não podem ser utilizados enquanto o jogador estiver montado no cavalo. Mas, é possível desmontar, lançar o feitiço ou Grito, e daí sim montar no cavalo. Saque * Carne de Cavalo * Pele de Cavalo Galeria 600px-SR-creature-Arvak.jpg|Arvak 600px-SR-creature-Horse_(Markarth).jpg|Cavalo de Markath 600px-SR-creature-Horse_(Riften).jpg|Cavalo de Riften 600px-SR-creature-Horse_(Solitude).jpg|Cavalo de Solitude 600px-SR-creature-Horse_(Whiterun).jpg|Cavalo de Whiterun 600px-SR-creature-Horse_(Windhelm).jpg|Cavalo de Windhelm 600px-SR-creature-Shadowmere.jpg|Mera-Sombra 600px-SR-creature-Frost_(horse).jpg|Nevado Categoria:Skyrim: Animais